


When The Lights Are Dim And Your Hands Are Shaking

by bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake/pseuds/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum thinks Michael should treat himself to better orgasms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Lights Are Dim And Your Hands Are Shaking

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I do not wish for my works to be reproduced, reposted (credited or otherwise, original or altered) on any other site or medium. If you are from wattpad here to verify my claims my wattpad user name is zarryzarrysauce.

          "What do you mean you just go for it?" Calum stared at Michael incredulously from across the hotel room.  
  “I just… go for it,” Michael shrugged adjusting the towel around his waist.

     Momentarily distracted Calum watched him shake water from his hair. Initially Calum had only been teasing Michael about the length of his showers; joking when he said Michael must enjoy short wanks. Michael's lack of denial offended Calum, who thought masturbation was something special, something to take your time with and be done right. He believed no one would ever treat your body as well as you could yourself. Michael laughed when he caught Calum staring; causing Calum to scoff in response. 

          “How?” Calum cried out in disbelief. “You never tease yourself at all; you just jerk it until you come? That’s it?” 

  “You make it sound like it’s awful. Orgasms are orgasms; why would I want to make myself wait for one?” Michael cocked an eyebrow, clearly challenging Calum to come up with an answer to the seemingly impossible question. Calum shook his head in disbelief. 

          “Can you not last or something?” Calum questioned. 

  “No,” Michael's face scrunched up in offense. “I know you know for a fact that isn’t true.” 

Calum’s arched eyebrow taunted him. 

  “I remember a night not too long ago where I made you come twice before I did! And for that matter the first one you came in your jeans! So which if us lacks stamina?” 

          “Hey,” Calum pouted. “You said that was hot.” 

  “It was,” Michael admitted. “But that’s not the point!” 

          “Yeah, the point is you’re a barbarian. Your masturbatory habits disturb me.” 

  “Oh, like you’re the king of masturbation?” Michael rolled his eyes. 

          “I might be,” Calum turned his nose up. 

  “Okay then,” Michael challenged. “Prove it. Show me how it’s done then.”

          “Maybe I will,” Calum spat back. 

  “Maybe you should.” Michael's tone managed to hold its cocky tone, only a hint of excitement peeking through. It was enough for Calum to pick up on. They’d been best friends for as long as either of them cared to remember. They’d always held hands and shared kisses, their closeness leveling up in their early teenage years when hormone filled sleepovers led to mutual body exploration. So without reservation Calum shucked his clothes off, motioning for Michael to lose his towel. Without much more ado, they were both naked and sporting semis as they settled on to the bed. 

          “Alright,” Calum took a deep breath to settle himself. “Just do what I do. After we’re done you’ll never be able to go back to jerking it in the shower.” 

  “That sounds like a challenge.” 

          “Might be.” 

  “Well then,” Michael smirked. “Let’s make it more interesting. If I still like my way better you’ll top next time.”

          “And if I win and you admit my way is better, I get to make you come again tonight?”

  “Yup,” Michael agreed. 

          “Okay, but you have to give it an honest shot or the bets off. Just follow what I do, and don’t do anything else until I say. When I tell you to stop, you freeze until I tell you what to do next.”

  “Deal,” Michael eagerly agreed. 

          “Alright, close your eyes and take a minute to breathe deeply. Keep your hands by your sides.” Calum instructed. 

  “How can I do what you do if my eyes are closed?” 

          “Michael,” Calum warned. 

  “Fine,” Michael huffed. He closed his eyes and focused on breathing in and out, mind quieting with the rise and fall of his chest. 

          “Good,” Calum praised him. “Now take your hands, lightly trail them from your collarbones, down the middle of your chest, and stop just above your hips. Then let them rise back up the way they came. And start again.” 

Michael kept his breathing steady as he followed the instruction. 

          “Alright, now let your hands drift lower, including your thighs now.” 

Michael shivered at the feeling of his fingers tickling over his inner thighs, relishing a little in the softness of them. 

          “Now circle your nipples; don’t touch them! Just drag your fingers in slow circles around them.” 

Michael’s cock grew just a bit harder at that; fingers itching to move over just a bit and touch himself properly. His breathing picked up; partly in arousal, partly in building frustration. 

          “Press your nipples lightly between your thumb and forefinger. Just roll them gently between your fingers.” 

Michael did as he was told, hips jerking up a bit with the subconscious need for more. 

          “I know you want it so badly,” Calum’s sultry time filled his ears.  “You want to touch yourself so much; want me to touch you even more. But I’m not going to. Now pinch your nipples for me, as hard as you can.” 

Michael's hips thrust up in shallow movements as he did so. Calum was  purposely pushing all of his buttons, he knew how hot dirty talk got him.

          “And stop,” Calum instructed. “Back to stroking up and down your torso.” 

Michael bit back a huff and did as he was told. 

          “Pinch your nipples again, now,” Calum directed. “Tweak them as hard as you can. Keep pinching and tweaking them.”   
A soft moan escaped Michael’s lips. 

          “Stop.”

Michael froze at the instruction. 

          “Good boy,” Calum praised. “Now use one finger to stroke over your balls. Just like that. Now use your whole hand. Fondle yourself, rolls them around in your hand.” 

  “Please,” Michael begged. “I need more, you don’t understand how much I need it.” 

          “Michael,” Calum scolded. “Look at me.” 

  Michael managed to roll his head to the side, opening his eyes to see Calum copying his movements; cock looking painfully hard against his toned abs. Michael risked a glance down at himself, immediately regretting it when he saw how hot he looked. Dick hard, precome smeared across his soft tummy, his little hands groping himself. In the back of his mind he thought it was probably a bit fucked up to be this turned on by himself, but before the thought was fully formed Calum was bringing him back into focus. 

          “Now, touch yourself. Get a hand wrapped around your dick. That’s it, stroke yourself nice and slow, drag your thumb slowly across the head. Now speed up a bit. Just like that. Get yourself right to the edge.” 

  Michael groaned and let his mind go blank as he worked himself over. He felt his stomach tensing as he got closer to his climax, chest rising and falling quickly as he chased after his orgasm. 

          “Stop!” Calum called out. Michael ignored him, the need to come outweighing anything else. He could feel it, he was so close. Just a few more flicks of his wrist and-

Suddenly his hands were being ripped away and pinned to the bed. 

          “I said, _stop_ ,” Calum hissed leaning over him looking far more predatory and dominant than Michael would have ever given him credit for. 

          “Don’t touch,” he warned letting go of Michael’s hands and sitting up. “Come on.” He motioned for Michael to sit between his legs. 

          “Since you can’t be trusted to control yourself I’ll have to help you out.” Calum picked up one of Michael's hands to wrap around his cock before circling it with his own. His other hand ran slow circles up Michael’s thigh as they began again.

  Calum rested his head on Michael’s shoulder, guiding his hand up and down his dick, slowly building back up the pace, getting Michael right to the edge before stopping. Each time he repeated the process Michael groaned, growing more and more frustrated. 

          “Alright,” Calum eventually relented, taking pity on the sweaty, flushed boy nearly in tears in front of him. “You can come this time.” 

  Calum released his hand, using it instead to stroke up and down Michael’s torso. When he looked close, Calum reached up to tease Michael's nipples, sending him over the edge with a cry. Michael shook as his orgasm hit him, legs trembling and weak arms falling to the side as he came harder than he could ever recall. He was too weak to protest when Calum’s hand replaced his own; working him methodically until he was coming again, face stained with tears as his cock gave a weak spurt, body going lax when it had nothing else to give. 

  Calum stroked over Michael’s body gently, helping him calm down. Even when he’d settled Calum kept Michael pressed tight against him. 

          “So?” He asked when he felt enough time had passed for Michael to recover. “No more five minute shower wanks?” 

   “No,” Michael shook his head as emphatically as he could manage. “No more shower wanks.” 

          “And who is the King of Masturbation?” Calum smirked against Michael’s neck. 

  “Shut up,” Michael whined but made no move to maneuver out of Calum’s embrace. “I’m the king probably, that was probably the best orgasm ever had by anyone.” 

          “Yeah, thanks to me,” Calum huffed. 

  “Whatever,” Michael yawned. “I bet I could make you come even harder.” 

          “Is that a challenge?” Calum asked. 

  “Definitely,” Michael replied. “As soon as I can feel my limbs again I’ll prove it.”


End file.
